Nigrum Stella
by bluedreamyeyes
Summary: What will you do when your life gets turned around and you fall in love with the enemy. Ron will find out soon...


**AN: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I only like to play with them.**

I should have never left them. Had I not left, I wouldn't have been standing here, facing my family and friends, ready to kill them just to please my master and the dark witch who took me to her bed and showed me how thin a line between pleasure and pain can be.

"Ready, my darling?," asked the bane of my existence but also a reason to fight for my life, no matter how terrible it was. "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and got ready to attack my former life.

"On three. ONE, TWO, THREE, CHARGE…"

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said.

I wrenched the chain from over my head and cast the locket into a nearby chair and turned to Hermione.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?"

"I . . ." She looked anguished. "Yes — yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help —"

"I get it. You choose him."

"Ron, no — please — come back, come back!" (taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg 309 and 310).

I've turned on the spot and Disapparated. I had no destination in mind, I just wanted to get far away from the tension in the tent, the influence of the Horcrux and to calm down a bit.

"Blimey, there's one. Appeared out of thin air. Get him. " I heard shouting around me and before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, couldn't move and already regretting leaving Harry and Hermione. "Let's bring him to the Malfoy Manor, they might know who he is."

And with that being said, I was being levitated to the pile of other prisoners and by Portkey brought to Wiltshire, in front of the gates to the Malfoy Manor.

"My, my, what do we have here?". I started shaking the moment I heard her voice. Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange. Crazy bitch who killed Sirius, Harry's godfather.

"Looks like a blood traitor Weasley. Bring him in. The rest can be sent to the dungeons. Come on".

With a wave of a wand, I was lifted in the air and before I knew it, I was unceremoniously dropped on the ground in front of You-Know-Who.

"Ronald Weasley, we meet again. _Legilimens_"… No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep him out of my head. I wasn't Master Legilimens and I stood no chance. I felt him in my head, tearing through my memories and thoughts. "Horcruxes. He knows about Horcruxes and he's hunting them? He has found the locket? And the ring is also gone? How could that happen? _Crucio_".

I felt pain like I've never felt before. All my muscles were hurting, joints breaking, my lips were bitten through, I've screamed myself hoarse. I was slowly losing my mind, almost welcoming the numbness when out of sudden the pain has stopped.

"We wouldn't want to drive him completely crazy, would we?". I wished I could have lost my consciousness but unfortunately, I was still aware of everything. "Bella, my dear, you have always wanted a boy toy, your personal slave. Or am I mistaken?", asked Voldemort, his red eyes shining. "I have, my master", and with a movement of Voldemort's hand I was free of the ropes tying me down and free to run, had I chose to.

"We are going to have so much fun, my pet. I will enjoy breaking you down, that I promise you." Bellatrix sounded agitated and to my embarrassment, I felt myself getting a hard on. "I'm going to show you how pleasurable pain can be. I'm going to torture you until you are on the brink of losing your mind and then I'm going to fuck your brains out….and over and over again until I have bent you to my will".

And with a flick of her wand we Disapparated…

Inside Bellatrix's chamber, at least I thought it was her chamber, I was dropped on the floor. "We're going to play a game of cat and mice. I will give you a headstart of one minute and then I will come after you. Don't try to escape, there are Anti-Apparition Charms in place and few other spells to prevent you from escaping. Of course, you won't be given a wand, it will make it more fun. Three, two, one, go".

I started running. I knew that when she would have caught me, I wouldn't be in for a walk through a park. It was dark and only light was coming from the starry night outside so I was planning to use the shadows to my advantage.

I couldn't hear anything, no sound at all, except for my own breathing. I wasn't great with wandless magic but I decided to give it a try and summon a broom. I could hear a swishing sound and see a shape moving towards me. "Sweet Merlin, I did it. I managed to summon a broom." And it wasn't an ordinary broom, it was a Firebolt. Who knew that mad Bellatrix liked her brooms fast and expensive. Who was I kidding, she's a rich pureblood and rich purebloods only go for the best.

I mounted the broom and sped away. The moment my feet left the ground, I felt the ground shake. It seems Bellatrix found me already.

"Where are you, my pet? Don't hide, it won't help you. _Homenum Revelio_". Shite, she used human revealing spell, I'm… I didn't get the chance to finish that thought because I was stopped midair. "There you are, my pet". I tried to wiggle and move but she must've cast petrifying spell because I couldn't move at all.

"Tsss, that was too easy, no fun at all. _Incarcerous_. Now, it's more fun. You have thirty seconds. Go."

With a flick of her wand I was up and running, my arms tied up but my legs free. Think, Ron, think. How can you stop her? You have no wand and your only chance is wandless magic or cunning. First to get rid of the ropes. If I only knew counter-spell to Incarcerous. Well, let's do it the muggle way.

Running and trying to get rid of the ropes at the same time is not fun at all but one has to take all his chances. I could hear her cackling behind me and calling my name, all game for her. For me, it was kill or be killed. There. Finally I saw an armor and it was holding a spear. My only chance to free my hands.

I tried to cut the rope loose and I managed to do it. Fast, do something…but what? Here we go…I've disillusioned myself and stood still, trying not to breathe. I could see her, few meters from me. _Bombarda Maxima_. A whole wall was blown off and that was my chance to run away. My only chance because I've exhausted my limit on wandless magic. I was almost out of the room and in the open air when…

"Oh no, you don't. _Carpe Retractum_.", said Bellatrix and I was pulled to her. "_Diminuendo_". And just like that, I was shrunk, put into a jar Bellatrix has conjured and put on her night table to await my fate.

**The idea for this story came out of blue, was stuck in my head for a while and wanted to be written so I hope I did good job so far. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will stay tuned for more :) If you find any mistakes, let me know. Cheers, P.**


End file.
